1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of user interfaces and motion detection, and more particularly to input pointing devices.
2. Introduction
Motion detectors generally include a sensing device which converts a physical signal into an electronic signal for detecting movement. The sensing device performs the task of capturing the signal and converting it to a suitable format for processing. A motion detection system interprets the sensory information and identifies object movement.
Input pointing devices permit pointing to a point of interest, and within a navigation system, its utility is a function of the sensing technology. Although, an input pointing device can be placed on an object, it can only report general movement at the attachment site. There may be areas where the input pointing device cannot be attached, for example, because these regions on the object are hidden, inaccessible, or otherwise obscured.